descendantsfandomcom-20200222-history
Evie/Relationships
The relationships of Evie from Descendants. Relatives = The Evil Queen Out of all the VKs, Evie arguably has the best relationship with her parent as she and her mother get along. Her mother taught her to blush on before she could talk and instilled a sense of vanity in Evie, along with a need to find a prince. Despite her mother often giving harsh criticism of Evie's appearance and has high standards, the two have a friendly relationship with her mother rarely yelling at her or pushing her too hard (Aside from getting a prince) though Evie does admit her mother is not a "barrel of fun" when she doesn't get her way. It is also shown when she heard Evie designed Mal's princess gown she was extremely happy and proud and bragged to the others about her while telling Maleficent she was bitter. |-| Love Interest = Doug (boyfriend) He fell in love with her at first sight despite knowing she was a VK and the daughter of the evil queen. She seemed to notice and enjoyed the attention but didn't reciprocate at first. He tried to warn her about Chad but failed and even stalked her on the first day in order to ask her to sit with him during Ben's coronation, inadvertently giving her information about the wand's location. Later, when Chad nearly had Evie expelled by giving the teacher the mirror Evie cheated with, Doug defended her and prevented her from being expelled. Evie bragged about her B to Doug and even agreed to go on a date with Doug, possibly beginning to reciprocate his feelings as he helped her with her matter with Chad. After the Family day incident,he tried to sit with her but was pressured by Chad not to. When Chad began insulting Evie and even Doug, Evie apologized to him. By the end of the film, the two are shown to have shared a dance together. It is implied and later on confirmed the two began dating in Return to Isle of Lost. Chad Charming (ex-crush) Evie was attracted to him the moment she saw him due to his looks and status as a prince and tried to impress him by acting vain. She told him of her mirror which helped her on the tests and also compared herself to his mother in that she was good at sewing and cleaning. She also tried flirting information of the wand out of him but Chad, wanting to use her for her intelligence, made her do his homework. He later left her for Audrey breaking her heat. When the two interact at Family Day, he began harassing her and she calls him the biggest jerk in the land. He pushes her, causing Jay to defend her. He later calls her a cheater as she moved on and began liking Doug. While the two have not interacted since it is obvious the two have no (more) feelings for each other. |-| Allies = Mal When the two were younger, the two did not get along. Evie didn't invite her to her birthday parties so Mal played pranks on her. However, after saving Evie from being cursed as they, along with Carlos and Jay, went to get a staff from the Forbidden Fortress, they became friends. Mal seemed to be in charge and bossed Evie around (similar to how Audrey treated Jane) the two still got along. She told Evie that having a boyfriend was stupid especially since her own boyfriend, Chad, was making her do his homework for him. When Chad broke her heart after using her, Mal comforted her saying Chad was unlucky for going with Audrey when Evie was prettier smarter and kinder. When Mal needed help getting ready for her date with Ben, Evie volunteered to help her. When Mal decided to erase Ben's feelings, Evie gave her comfort. The two had both decided to be good, stayed at Auradon, and defeated Maleficent alongside Carlos and Jay. The two are best friends and like sisters who stand by each other and often hang out with each other. Carlos De Vil While the two did not have much interaction during the film, the two were shown to get along. She cheered for him during the Tourney tournament and it is revealed in the past that Evie was Carlos's first friend and the two had crushes on each other in the past though it remains to be known what happened to those feelings (though since the two are in relationships with AKs by Return to Isle of Lost it is possible they see each other in a platonic light now). Jay While the two did not have much interaction during the show, the two were shown to get along. She cheered for him during the Tourney tournament and when Chad was bullying Evie, Jay came to her defense, showing he cares for her as a friend. Ben She seemed to be attracted to him due to his looks, kindness and status as a prince but lost interest when learning he was in a relationship with Audrey and switched her focus to Chad (and later Doug). However, the two seem to be on good terms especially due to their relationship with Mal. In Wicked World, the two were voted king and queen of the Neon Lights Ball, though she left him to admire herself in the mirror with her crown. Audrey Audrey was condescending to all the VKs, but the two had little interaction. In Wicked World, Audrey was jealous when Evie had won Q.N.L.B. and Evie wasn't above rubbing it in (though it was more because of her own vain personality). Evie also helped Audrey get ready for the Neon Lights Ball when Audrey's dress was stolen which she did appreciate. However, when CJ framed Mal for kidnapping Ben and doing all sorts of bad things, Audrey pointed fingers at Evie and Mal (mostly at Mal). When CJ admitted she did everything, the two seem to have settled the matter. Lonnie The two had little interaction though when Lonnie went to Mal for a makeover in the film, Evie considered helping. The two seem to interact positively overall. In Wicked World, Evie also helped Mal get ready for her hip hop stage performance by creating neon clothes for her to look fiercely friendly. She was also the only AK not to accuse Mal and Evie of doing bad things. Jane The two have little interaction though Jane was scared of her since she was a VK. She also suspected Evie and Mal of doing bad things when it was CJ (though she mostly blamed Mal). Jordan The two had little interaction though Jordan was annoyed when Evie claimed her outfit that Jordan gave her to fit her lamp dress code needed more bling and sparkle. Freddie Facilier She knew Freddie was trouble but didn't have much interaction with her and the two did interact well, with Evie conversing with her about how to smize (smiling with eyes) and about how to live in Auradon in episode 9 and trying to give her a makeover in episode 14 though Freddie declined. Ally There is little interaction between the two but Ally had a low opinion and distrust of VKs. |-|Enemies = CJ Hook The two had little interaction but CJ thinks Evie went soft and Evie does not like the fact CJ framed Mal and the VKs for everything she had done. Category:Relationships Category:Evie's Relationships Category:The Evil Queen's Relationships Category:Doug's Relationships Category:Chad's Relationships Category:Mal's Relationships Category:Carlos' Relationships Category:Jay's Relationships Category:Ben's Relationships Category:Audrey's Relationships Category:Lonnie's Relationships Category:Jane's Relationships Category:Jordan's Relationships Category:Freddie's Relationships Category:Ally's Relationships Category:CJ's Relationships